Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 February 2016
11:54 I'm sure everyone and their mother has heard of it by now, since people won't shut up about it. 11:55 (up) 11:56 seeing someone respond to your comment IT FILLS YOU WITH DETEMMIENATION 11:57 It's getting to the point of Vegan/MLP levels, where people won't shut up that they're part of said subject. 11:57 (and feminism but I'll be called a misogynist if I include that) 11:58 Howdy! 11:58 o/ 11:59 ded 11:59 Undertale just sucks... 12:00 It's okay in terms of game play, but I hate it for the fact that the developer punishes people for not following the path he deems the 'correct route'. I'll explore my options if I want to, 'pal'. 12:00 Also howdy IMC 12:01 Pumpkin Skelhead HOW DARE YOU, EVERYONE GET THE PITCH FORKS 12:01 -_- 12:02 Opinions, dude 12:03 Ello Gents 12:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lArhna4olAg Stinky the Snail in another game 12:03 Howdy thar Snap 12:03 Also made by PopCap. 12:04 Ew Alpha, and I thought Popcap forgot about Stinky 12:04 And the game is based around the zombiquarium minigame 12:04 Poor Stinky :( 12:04 just figured that out 12:04 Higehigebomber But he doesn't punish you San does 12:04 We talking Undertale or something? 12:05 I wasn't mentioning the full bad-ending route, the fact that you play outside of what he deems the 'morally correct' path means you'll be punished/mocked by the characters is really stupid. 12:05 ^ 12:05 yeah. You make a good point 12:06 But it's your own fault for not spareing them 12:06 That's not the point 12:06 The point is the player doesn't know which path to choose 12:06 Unless, 12:06 they know of it through videos and stuff 12:06 So exploring my options that are presented in a video game suddenly makes me the bad guy? What if I don't care about this one specific character? What if this is my first time playing any kind of game? No one deserves to be mocked for doing what a video game is meant to do, let you explore your options. 12:07 Games are about exploration, especially RPGs 12:07 PRO TIP: If you're making a game with multiple ending choices and the game mocks the player for choosing different options than you want them to, FUCK OFF! 12:07 I'm sure 99% of the people who didn't see walk-throughs about the game got mocked by the Flower character because they did something incorrectly, so they reset. 12:08 hmm 12:08 but the game LITERALLY TELLS YOU TO SHOW MERCY ! 12:08 Okay 12:08 Then why would they put a fight option in 12:08 Apparently this guy won't respect an opinion 12:09 If the game is about mercy, the fight option wouldn't exist. 12:09 they could of added the spell option instead of fight 12:09 and make it spells like heal 12:09 Could have, but that would still give a different way of attacking for the player, only for the developer to guilt-trip them if they made a simple mistake. 12:09 and manipulating the foe to help you spare it 12:09 you know 12:09 like overtime effects too 12:10 spell actually had so much potential 12:10 WOAH 12:10 Ginta uploaded 2 videos in less than 3 hours 12:11 Potentially, but he went with the easiest way to guilt-trip newer players that wanted to explore options. 12:11 Beacuse the game trys to have realism in that you can choose to be an asshole or a good guy 12:11 So Ginta isn't following the one a day thing now? 12:11 also 12:11 i wish you could acess the undernet 12:11 alphys upgrades your phone for it 12:11 BUT YOU BARELY USE IT! 12:11 12:12 whats the whole point 12:12 just to see dialouge 12:12 Wait a sec 12:12 Far Future Zombot with DA plants 12:13 Basically 12:13 Fume-shroom 12:13 That's it 12:13 also 12:13 modern day had so much potential along with jm 12:13 No 12:13 they could of added returning plant 12:13 You get (puffshroom2) 12:13 Well, yeah 12:13 But seriously 12:13 And (greenpowertile) (bluepowertile) 12:13 what difference will it make 12:14 Wait 12:14 we get Power Tiles? 12:14 Puff-Shrooms vs. something with the most HP in the game 12:14 Yeah 12:14 Thank god. 12:14 We got tiles in the zomboss battle 12:14 So it does make sense to still get them :p 12:14 @Crazy: Please, no returning plants. The only remaining PvZ 1 plants are the crappy ones and ones that would be useless in PvZ 2's environments. 12:15 Or they got replaced 12:15 Doom-Shroom would be cheap as heck 12:15 Especially in Endless Zones 12:15 they could of mixed in pvz1 gimmics 12:15 Oh and you also get (magnet-shroom) 12:15 like roof 12:15 No 12:15 In the (zombot tomorrow tron) MD battle 12:15 No 12:15 Magnet Shroom 12:15 Just 12:15 play 12:15 PvZ 1 12:15 Sorry for spamming 12:15 wat 12:15 They could go full on cheap mode and make it a paid plant, full-screen instant, 25 sun, instant cool-down. 12:16 Higehigebomber sure the game gives you the free will to do that but killing random pedesterans is gonna have consecqenses 12:16 Can only affect Buckethead. 12:16 (facedesk) <= Me whenever people ask for pool, fog, and roof in Modern Day 12:17 Why did Ginta skip the Future Zomboss? 12:17 Idk 12:17 Because he probably only got Puff-Shrooms and the battle took two hours because of it. 12:17 And (zombossmech_dark) 12:18 Ugh... 12:18 Hmm.. 12:18 You will be getting (fumeshroom2) (puffshroom2) (magnetshroom2) (greenpowertile) (bluepowertile) 12:18 The BWB one looks tricky 12:18 Ello Gents 12:19 I wonder how will the MD battle of (zombossmech_eighties) will be 12:19 How hard would it be 12:19 With Primal Pea 12:19 Maybe different jams on phases= 12:19 ? 12:19 * 12:19 Primal Mine 12:19 Ik 12:19 And Primal Wall-nut 12:19 It might be easy 12:19 You are getting (cactus2) too 12:19 scroll up and youll reach my comment 12:20 (wat) 12:20 Both entered at the same time and left at the same time 12:20 Coincidence? 12:20 Illuminutty confirmed 12:20 (wall-nut) 12:21 Illuminuts (wallnut) (tallnut) (infinut) (peanut) (primalwallnut) 12:21 Higehigebomber yea there ? 12:21 deez (nut) s 12:21 yee 12:21 deez (wallnut2) s 12:21 goteem 12:21 @Mura: It's 2016, stop with this Vine Cancer 12:22 21 12:22 (troll) 12:22 (peapod) 12:22 That was never funny. 12:22 I know. So overrated 12:23 oreos are overrated 12:23 so any body got some theorys 12:23 Theory: This is a theory 12:23 theorys 12:23 what 12:24 But that's just a theory... 12:24 A gaaaammmmmeeeeee theory 12:24 heh 12:24 lol 12:26 :O 12:26 I have one: Dr. Zomboss is Canadian 12:26 thx 4 watching and giving me youtube revenue 12:27 Proof: 12:27 12:27 1. 3 zombies in the series are Canadian stereotypes (Zomboni in PvZ 1, Hockey Star and Goalie Star in the Garden Warfare games) 12:27 Howdy! 12:27 Hi it feels good to be back on the pvz wiki 12:27 Ello 12:28 Hello Snapdragon717 12:28 2. According to the stickerbook, the Zombot Drone is also known as "ZED". Pronouncing the letter Z as Zed is a common Canadian stereotype. 12:28 lets have a vote who thinks undertale is unfair becuse it punishes you for killing characters 12:29 I haven't play Undertale 12:29 You're not missing out 12:29 Definitely 12:29 ok 12:29 Well, apparently, the game can "punish" you if you don't choose the right path. 12:30 I don't becuse the game gives you the free will to do that but killing random pedesterans is gonna have consecqenses 12:31 Okay. But what do you do in other RPG's? 12:31 Kill random pedestrians or NPCs, monsters, etc. 12:31 And does anything happen? 12:31 No 12:31 So a player would naturally suspect the same thing here 12:32 ^ 12:33 Alright, that's enough Undertale crud for today 12:33 Howdy again! 12:33 lol 12:33 in other rpgs you kill bad guys in undertale the so called " enimes " are just confused citcens 12:33 animes? 12:33 enemies, you mean? But I agree, enough of the Undertale topic. 12:33 Enemies 12:34 yeah 12:34 eminem? 12:34 4 more days until the worst day of the year comes... -__- 12:34 Valenbrainz 12:34 LOL 12:34 Honestly, no one I know even cares about it anyway 12:34 I have no girlfriend and I don't give a crap. 12:34 ^ 12:34 take that Snapdragon717 12:35 I already said I'm not talking about that anymore 12:35 hurrdurr 12:36 Valentine's Day is just another day for corporations to cash in on, and to feel like you owe someone something. 12:37 Same with Halloween, Christmas, things like that. It's fun to get in on, but I don't value those days any more than the usual days. 12:37 This reminds me of those stupid holidays 12:38 Like Sneak Some Zucchini Onto Your Neighbor's Porch Day 12:38 Yes, that exists 12:38 Or it's a day to brood over no girlfriend. Unless you're me. 12:38 I like spinach. 12:39 (magnet-shroom2) (zombie chicken) (zombie chicken) (zombie chicken) Chick Magnet 12:39 So you're Popeye? 12:39 chico 12:39 Hope I spelled that right 12:39 have any of you guys seen Darkmatter225's videos there hilarious?!? 12:39 Who? 12:39 I'm not strong lol 12:39 Darkmatter225 12:39 @IMC They should have done that for Magnet. If there's a Chicken Wrangler without broken chicken wire, it would pull the wire and the chickens on to itself. 12:40 oh my 12:40 that's op 12:40 Do we have an emote of the bucket of chicken the chicens turn into once zapped? 12:41 I doubt it 12:41 chicken 12:41 who here thinks that BF10 should be banned 12:41 Y? 12:42 cuz hes a jerk 12:42 Do you guys agree with him? 12:42 well 12:42 idk 12:42 Never heard of that person. 12:42 magnetshroom is weak by itself 12:43 so I guess that'd be nice 12:43 im gonna play some megaman fangames 12:43 mighty no 9? 12:43 look at my chat if you want to know who BF10 is 12:43 thats a spirital successor 12:43 thats been delayed 12:43 ALOT 12:43 ? 12:44 why do people dont understand me 12:44 you come out of nowhere 12:44 oh 12:44 and start talking stuff 12:44 srry 12:44 s'okay 12:45 thats what happens when your addicted to digging into the internet 12:45 "The first edit I made was on the chomper but BF10 and his accomplises kept deleteing it!" 12:45 as quoted 12:45 huh 12:45 "split pea shot one pea to the back" 12:45 - pinkgirl234 12:45 (troll) 12:46 afk 12:47 so anybody agree with me ? 12:48 well 12:48 since im pretty much a idler 12:48 ill just put my random commentary here 12:51 Alrighty then 12:51 well 12:51 no charge short in this fangame 12:51 I don't know what that person does that's considered wrong, so I don't agree right now. 12:51 *facepalm* 12:51 shot* 12:51 I'm going to pixilate (Arcade Zombie) 12:51 Basically just repainting over my (Octo zombie) one 12:52 bak 12:53 he was repeatedly being a dickenzen ( I added the enzen ) 12:54 afk 12:55 at least spikes are not a 1 hit kill 12:56 Not sure how he was. And spikes in a Megaman game that aren't insta-death? 12:56 wat 12:56 Oops I need the emote page 12:56 (wat) 12:56 this boss is so hard 12:56 you have to get to the right end of the screen 12:56 Aren't Mega Man bosses always hard? 12:56 and he hits you 2 time when it starts 12:57 try searching don't be a killercar on youtube it's hilarious ! 12:59 a charge shot wpuld be useful 01:00 becuase of its hitbox 01:00 Ello Gent 01:00 Greetings. 01:00 Howdy 01:00 hi 01:01 Brb gents 01:01 ErnestoAM GHESS WHOS BACK !!!! 05:58 ded 05:58 everything 05:59 is ded 05:58 ded 05:58 everything 05:59 is ded 06:18 Ballistic Planet 06:34 im 06:34 ded 06:35 D: 06:35 ): 06:36 rip 06:36 A wild pink thing has appeared 06:36 pls 06:36 Ballistic Planet 06:36 yes? 06:36 Do you know how to make levels? 06:36 not really 06:36 Like how 06:37 THP does it 06:37 no 06:37 not even close 06:37 Damn 06:37 Welll 06:37 THP and Advent are the epitome of level modding 06:37 Time to hack for 2 hours 06:37 XD 06:37 I just fiddle with the propertysheets 06:37 OK 06:37 until my balls fall off 06:37 Ok* 06:37 Um 06:37 im only here because all of my steam friends are offline 06:37 I'm only here because I renamed 06:38 Ballistic 06:38 One thing 06:38 TCLP 06:38 ? 06:38 Can you hack... 06:38 yes I can 06:38 I can hack 06:38 i mean 06:38 Can you hack textures? 06:38 06:38 nope 06:38 Darn 06:39 I don't have the QuickBMs script for that 06:39 THERES A SCRIPT FOR EDITING TEXTURES> 06:39 ?!?!?! 06:39 yes 06:39 supposedely 06:39 Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff 06:39 but the person I asked said he couldn't share 06:39 I have spent 5 hours importing textures in the OBB 06:39 fffffffff 06:40 f 06:40 *decides to draw undertale characters* 06:41 :O 06:41 It worked! 06:41 The dislike button worked! 06:41 ?> 06:41 oh 06:41 XD 06:41 nice 06:42 wh 06:43 Dat moment when you get friendzoned... 06:43 I felt like I got stabbed by a thousand firey knives 11:55 My thing broke. 11:55 I thought you meant 30 worlds, and then people will complain about game length. 11:56 XD 11:56 We have like 25 worlds 11:57 Yes, some people will definitely complain. 11:57 brb 11:59 test 12:00 There will be 15 main worlds in PvZ2.5 12:00 And an infinite ammount of bonus worlds 12:08 <3 <3 <3 <3 12:08 <3 -3 12:08 Yay, the rushing for .apks will soon begin 12:08 See? 12:08 My discovery is true. 12:08 Only 9 hrs left 12:08 no pun intended 12:08 The chat gets dead, i forget i had this tab open. 12:08 that was disgursting 12:08 Now this is the part where i leave. 12:08 Goodbye. 12:09 Chat is definitely not getting dead tonight 12:09 Why is this user, User talk:Coollittlepeashooter , reminds me of this user? User:Thecoollittlepeashooter 12:09 I'm going to give a dollar if we reach 30 users on chat here tonight 12:09 Nobody cares 12:09 @THP 12:09 I do care and I'm proud of it |:> 12:09 That fucking E-RUNNER 12:09 Except for you 12:10 Meh 12:10 Then this dollar will hand over to me 12:10 Wait what 12:10 The E-RUNNER is too fucking fast 12:10 Coollittlepeashooter and Thecoollittlepeashooter 12:11 Da heck 12:11 I smell sockpuppets/testz 12:11 @THP: let me think. How long was it before you finally got my signal? 12:12 I'm not a sock 12:12 I'm the new account 12:12 The old one is disabled 12:12 For being a global hacker 12:12 I'm sure of that 12:13 You sent me a signal? 12:13 I was suspicious when this user: User talk:Coollittlepeashooter 12:13 Came about 12:13 It reminded me of this user: User:Thecoollittlepeashooter 12:13 Oh no 12:13 Is it the same story again when his little brother takes over his account again? 12:14 Most likely 12:14 And he gets to Forum Mod 12:14 Just to be demoted when real TCLP comes? 12:14 I think so 12:14 Actually... 12:14 Yeah no 12:14 It's too confusing 12:16 Wait 12:16 How do I create an RTON... 12:16 Use JSON2RTON :p 12:17 Drek? 12:17 Wait 12:17 Let me show you something 12:17 How do I create a JSON? 12:17 @Drek 12:17 test 12:17 Use Notepad++ 12:17 Hive lolwut 12:17 I bet my shitpost will blend in perfectly in the huge turd-nado of the Gravity Falls subreddit 12:17 Drek PM 12:18 Ok Drek 12:18 http://plants-vs-zombies-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Rescuing_Cob_Cannon 12:18 High time you fixed it 12:19 There will be shitpost everywhere in next 9 hours 12:19 When ".APK" will be our answer from gods 12:20 Ello Gents 12:20 I finally came back, 12:21 At school 12:21 heyyoes 12:21 class is empty 12:21 ello gent 12:21 might have to go in a sec 12:21 SupbackInsert 12:22 gtg 12:22 class filling up 12:22 Ded 12:22 And bye 12:22 * AWikiBoy521 keels Snapdragon717 . 12:22 Supback? 12:24 Crap, MD pt.2 will be released tomorrow at 3am here (that's 12pm PST). 12:24 Soft release? 12:24 yea 12:25 someone has to upload it and send a message to my talk page 12:25 Drek PM 12:25 cuz my parents would be very pissed off if they know i wake up at 3am 12:26 12:26 Argh 12:26 Now in Chinese Version 12:30 Supback? 12:34 http://com.google 12:34 .google is indeed a top-level domain 12:36 You were never really sure if you were supposed to see a button or not—our brains wanted to imagine the rest of the square. 12:36 -Ron Amadeo, Ars Technica 12:37 GUYS 12:37 I HAVE THE .APK 12:37 FOR MD PART 2 12:40 Hello 12:41 ded -_- x_x 12:43 Here's the full text of what Ron said 12:43 All the dial pad buttons were replaced with a weird underline, like some faint leftovers of what used to be a button. You were never really sure if you were supposed to see a button or not—our brains wanted to imagine the rest of the square 12:44 Yo 12:44 Supback 12:44 I finally got the true ending of Undertale :D 12:45 Don't spoil it pls. 12:45 I'm not 12:45 Anyone has soft release? 12:45 Idk 12:45 Hmmmm 12:45 Kayden 12:47 I DO 12:47 Link pls 12:48 http:\\www.mediafire.com\totallyrealmdpart2apk.apk 2016 02 11